On Hold
by theticktalks
Summary: Johnny told Robert how he really felt. So how long will it take for him to get an answer? RobertJohnny fluff written for Generalbeauftragte


**This is just a short story I wrote for Generalbeauftragte! I hope you like it!**

"_I think I love you," Johnny said. _

_Robert froze and looked at the other boy in front of him, shocked. Johnny's cheeks were glowing red, and not just because of the cold. They had been outside, enjoying a walk in the freshly fallen snow, when the Scotsman had stopped all of a sudden and blurted out his confession. Robert honestly didn't know what to think, never mind what he should actually _say_. He hadn't even known that Johnny liked guys. _

_When there was no response for a minute, Johnny just shoved his hands further into his coat pockets and turned away from the taller boy. "Uh... It's just that I uh... forget I said anything," he huffed out, clearly embarrassed. _

_Robert frowned at his companion. "No, please do not misunderstand me. It is just that I... well, Johnny, I need time to process this. Would it be okay if I gave you a proper answer at a later time?" Robert didn't want to ruin anything by making a rash decision. He needed to think about his own feelings and how his relationship with Johnny would completely change. _

_Johnny turned his glistening eyes up to Robert's face. The German had his fierce gaze trained on the ground, but Johnny could detect a slight pinkish tint dusting Robert's cheeks. Johnny nodded. He could wait. _

Robert remembered the incident like it had happened yesterday, when in reality it had happened months previously. Johnny never brought it up, and Robert was still afraid to. He hated leaving Johnny without a proper answer, but he didn't want to do the wrong thing.

Even though he never talked about it, not a day went by where Robert didn't think about that moment. He had every detail memorized. The red color on Johnny's face, the rhythm his heart had pounded to, the way his throat had closed for a moment, making it impossible for him to breathe. And, of course, he remembered the disappointment that had glinted in Johnny's eyes when he hadn't said anything or done anything in response to the spontaneous confession.

However, Robert planned on changing all of that. He wasn't one for making decisions when he wasn't completely sure of the possible outcomes, but he also wasn't one for hurting his friends' feelings. And he'd hurt Johnny for long enough. Robert was terrified that he may end up losing his best friend, but he knew that Johnny wouldn't wait for him forever. Robert realized that he needed to let go of his inhibitions and take a chance.

And it was that decision on Robert's part that led him to Johnny's enormous home. But standing outside the estate, Robert realized that maybe his decision _had _been a bit rash. He actually hadn't called Johnny to even tell him that he'd gone to Scotland.

Robert was pacing in front of the gate to the McGregors' home, feeling completely idiotic, when suddenly his cell phone rang. Without even checking the caller ID, Robert swiftly answered the phone with a brisk, "Hello, Robert Jürgens speaking."

"Hey man," Johnny's carefree voice replied through the receiver. "I didn't realize we were bein' so formal today!"

The easy laugh that accompanied the comment made Robert blush slightly. "Sorry Johnny, I had not checked to see who was calling."

"It's alright dude. I was just callin' to see what you were doin' next week. I'm gonna be free and-"

Robert cut off his friend. "Are you free today?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a moment before Johnny replied, "Well yeah, I'm free today. But man, even if I left right now I wouldn't be at your castle for a few hours and-"

Again, Robert cut Johnny off. "Well, actually, I happen to be standing outside of your house right now and I was wondering if I could come inside."

"What!?" Johnny shouted into the phone before hanging up.

Robert blinked and stared at his cell phone. "Oh," was all he could say as a puzzled look settled onto his face. Suddenly he heard a grating sound, and he looked up to see the gates to the estate opening. Robert glanced around before walking down the driveway, towards the house. By the time he reached the stairs that lead to the front door, Johnny was standing there waiting for him.

Catching his breath as he spoke, clearly having had run to let his friend in, Johnny said, "Man, you could have told me that you were gonna be in the area!"

Robert blushed lightly as he stammered, "I, well, I..."

"Ah, whatevs! Com'ere bro," Johnny exclaimed as he threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. He led his friend into his house. They quickly made their way to Johnny's bedroom, exchanging brief greetings as they walked, before launching into a proper conversation when they'd gone into said room. "So what's up? What brings ya to Glasgow?" Johnny started.

Robert cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his shirt. He was seated on the edge of Johnny's bed, his friend a couple feet away on the end of the mattress. Robert looked down at his feet and found an interest in the carpeting as he began to speak. "Well, Johnny, I actually came here to see you." There was no use in beating around the bush. Robert figured he might as well get straight to the point.

"Aww, thanks! I've missed ya man! But really, why didn't ya call me first? I could have picked ya up in my jet," Johnny said with a smile. The corners of his lips fell slightly as he realized that Robert was refusing to look at him. "Hey, you okay? Ya seem kinda off..."

"I am fine," Robert responded drily. "I know I should have informed you of my arrival, but I guess my decision to come was rather rushed and I was not thinking very logically."

"Hey, it's cool. I'm just pumped that you're here!" Johnny said excitedly. He'd been busy for the past couple of weeks with some family business, so he hadn't gotten to talk to his best friend as much as he'd have liked to. Even though the situation was somewhat awkward, Johnny was still genuinely happy that Robert was with him that afternoon.

Robert nodded absently before heaving a large sigh. He had to just say it. "Johnny, I actually came here today to talk to you about something important." Robert finally brought his gaze to meet Johnny's. The redhead's eyes shone with a worry that actually helped calm Robert. It was at that moment that Robert knew he had nothing to be afraid of. Johnny was his best friend, and even if a romantic relationship didn't work between them, they'd be okay. Maybe things could get awkward, but the two boys cared too much about each other to let their friendship ever fall apart. With his confidence renewed, Robert let a small smile settle on his features. "I finally have my answer for you."

Johnny's worry was replaced with confusion. "Answer...?" He cocked his head to the side and searched Robert's face. He was completely lost.

"Johnny, I... I love you, too," Robert whispered.

Stunned silence filled the room. Johnny's mouth hung open as he stared at his best friend. "Robert..." was all he could force out after a moment. He was completely caught off guard.

"I am very sorry that I made you wait so long for my answer. I hope your feelings have not changed, but I will understand if they have by now," Robert quickly added.

"No! Robert, I love you! Oh my god, I can't believe it. I thought that you'd forgotten..." Johnny's smile stretched across his entire face. He couldn't contain how happy he felt.

"There is no way that I would have forgotten something so important," Robert countered. "I thought about that moment everyday." Robert's cheeks had become a pleasant shade of red as he continued to confess his real feelings to his friend.

"You're such a dork," Johnny laughed as he tackle-hugged Robert, pushing his friend onto his bed. Johnny straddled Robert's waist. "But now you're officially _my_ dork!" Johnny leaned down and put a quick kiss on Robert's forehead.

Robert smiled up at Johnny and chuckled. "You know what, Johnny? I am actually okay with that."

"Good," Johnny beamed. Then his eyelids closed about half-way, and he leaned in towards Robert again. Johnny's slightly parted lips hovered just over Robert's, but only for a moment. The Scotsman pressed his chapped lips onto the German's soft ones. Johnny slowly began to move his mouth against the other's, enjoying every second that they were in contact. He could feel warm sparks spreading throughout his entire body, due to all of the new sensations that were filling him. Johnny pulled back from Robert and laughed again.

Robert's red face turned an even darker shade. "Are you laughing at how I kiss?" he asked, terrified he'd messed up horribly.

"No, silly! I'm laughing cuz I'm happy," Johnny answered. And, after a moment's thought, added, "I really like the way you kiss."

With a smile stuck to his face, Robert turned his eyes away from Johnny shily. "I... admit that I quite enjoyed how you kiss as well."

Johnny then swung his leg over Robert so that he was no longer straddling the older man, and laid down next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around the German blader and nuzzled his face into the other's neck. "Thanks for answering me, Robert," he mumbled against the soft skin.

Robert buried his hand into Johnny's thick red hair. A contented grin molded his face as he let his eyes close. "I am sorry for putting you on hold," Robert whispered. He softly kissed the top of Johnny's head and used his free hand to hug the younger boy closer to his chest.

"I love you," Johnny said in a voice that was so quiet, Robert almost missed it.

With an assured smile, Robert replied, "I love you, too."

A single tear of joy slipped from Johnny's eye as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. After having been on hold for so long, it felt good to finally have Robert to hold onto.

**Thank you for reading! And a huge thanks to walroose, as always. Reviews and/or flames are always appreciated, thanks!**


End file.
